


Merman transformation, start!

by junkrat_roadhog2001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat_roadhog2001/pseuds/junkrat_roadhog2001
Summary: A trans mermaid gets the body they've always wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [localnastyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/gifts).



> Background info:   
> *Junkrat = Junkfish  
> *In my headcanons, Junkfish has a lisp. He cannot physically say the words “friend” or “three”. Instead, he says “frienf” or “thee”   
> (thanks to my friend for this idea). Look for those substitutes in the text, for his speech impediment is being implied with those spellings.  
> *In my previous/older stories, Mermaids can transition in special “tail-reconstructing shops”, also called a laboratory :P  
> *If you are against transgender persons/creatures, then get away from my tumblr/AO3 account.

Jamison was very excited. They swam around in big loops as the sun beamed into the tank. The smell of meat was lingering in the air, and it didn’t take long for it to reach the fish creature. “Mmph! Food! Gimmegimmegimme.” They reached their webbed hand out of the water, letting it rest on the rim of the tank. Their keeper threw the three pieces into the water, laughing his arse off. But Jamison couldn’t hear this, so they just went on their way. They counted the pieces with a merry “one, two, thee~!”, and swam around in loops again. When the meat hit the bottom, they dove down and crunched it into tiny crumbs. “Time for your surgery, just like you asked me to allow. The keeper grumbled. He grabbed a net and scooped Jamison out of the tank. Jamison panicked and curled their tail over their chest, and their gills opened and closed with small “huff” noises. The keeper set them onto a metal kart and pushed it quickly to the scientist. “Take it to the shop. Hurry! It can’t breathe.” The scientist rushed with the mermaid and went into the lab. She put a water tank over their head, and smiled, stroking their slimy scales. “Shhh, Jamison, I am your friend. I am not going to hurt you. It’s your surgery day, remember?” Jamison thought long and hard, then grinned abruptly. “Okay frienf! Yes, I remember it is time! Go go go!” Jamison wiggled around on the table ecstatically, smiling and clicking. “Woah!” The scientist latched the metal straps of the table around Jamison and peacefully knocked them out. In just an hour, it had been done.

“Look in the mirror, Jamie!” said the scientist cheerfully. “OH frienf, it is amazing! I have a…. you know, and I feel great!!”   
Jamison wiggled in her arms (she is carrying him bridal-style) and clicked loudly. “I am a boy! I am I am!” 

The end.


End file.
